Sailorween
by EtErNaLl ScHeReZaDe
Summary: Un festival con temática de Halloween para la Sailors, Oneshot que pasa en la preparatoria con las chicas si hay sustos a su alrededor.


**Sailorween**

Era Octubre, con sus días frescos y noches de hermosas lunas. Era el 31 de ese mes, los chicos en la preparatoria había decido celebrar una fiesta americana, el llamado Halloween. Se celebraría un festival, donde todos podrían participar, cada grupo tendría un evento temático.

-Este ambiente da la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un verdadero fantasma – comentó Mina mientras caminaba sigilosamente detrás de Serena.

Serena sintió escalofríos y trato de detener el sentimiento de temor que se apoderaba de ella- Mina deja de bromear en verdad no hay nada de eso por aquí. ¿No es cierto Amy? – volteo hacia su amiga, seguramente le daría la razón los fantasma no existían.

Amy acomodo sus lentes – Bueno Serena, aunque no hay pruebas científicas de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales, no podemos descartar que eso pueda ser posible.

Serena sintió el aliento de alguien en su nuca, se crispo y abrazo a Amy – algo… algo … sentí algo.

\- Vaya Bombón no creí que fueras tan fácil de asustar, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Declaró Seiya quien estaba escuchando la plática de las chicas – Deberías venir a la casa del terror, prometo defenderte de todos los monstruos – comento mientras se marchaba

\- Chicas miren – dijo Mina triunfalmente levantando la mano – conseguí boletos para la casa del terror, así que no hay problema.

\- Mina ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirlos? – Pregunto Lita – escuche que se habían agotado, debido a que los three lights están organizando el evento de la casa,

\- Dicen que hasta chicas de otras escuelas compraron boletos para poder asistir.

\- Rei ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? – pregunto Amy.

\- Es solo que tenía un descanso y vine a ver el festival- sonrío.

\- Vaya todo esto de la comida con temática de terror se ve muy realista- declaró Rei mientras tomaba una galleta con forma de dedo- y la masticaba cuidadosamente.

\- Todo esta listo, así que deberíamos ir a la famosa casa del terror – dijo Mina.

\- ¡Deberíamos ir!

\- ¡Amy! – Dijeron al unísono las chicas sorprendidas

Al llegar a la casa del terror la decoración era bastante tenebrosa, había telarañas y murciélagos por doquier y un extraño sujeto con sombrero de copa y joroba, que parecía sacado de la película de los locos Adams, custodiaba la puerta y daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

\- Bu… bueno chicas creo que yo debería esperarlas aquí afuera – comento Serena. Mientras se alejaba lentamente.

\- Pero que dices Serena – la tomo de la mano Lita – Todas vamos a entrar juntas – y después de terminar esa frase escucharon varios gritos que le pusieron la piel de gallina.

En el interior de la casa las telarañas eran lo más llamativo, las había de todos los tamaños y en todos los rincones, por las paredes. Serena caminaba sujetando firmemente una manga del suéter de Amy.

\- Chicas la verdad es que esto me parece muy aterrador - susurro Serena - tal vez debería regresar...

\- No Serena, todo estará bien, solo diviértete – le dijo la voz tranquila de Mina.

\- El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, Serena caminaba pero sentía los nervios a flor de piel y una sensación de temor, de la cual no podía deshacerse, sus manos temblaron un poco, por lo cual soltó a Amy, se dio cuenta que las chicas se alejaban, estaba a media luz y corrió apresuradamente detrás de ellos cerrando un poco los ojos. Realmente evitaba mirar en general pues todo tenía un panorama bastante aterrador, estiro su mano y por fin pudo tomar nuevamente el suéter de Amy, Sintió menos temor, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Amy parecía estar muy quieta, así que abrió un poco los ojos y vio que lo que sostenía era una tela oscura y gruesa. Levanto la mirada y su corazón se aceleró, el pánico invadió cada pedazo de su ser, al ver unos ojos amarillos, en una cara pálida como un fantasma y esos oscuros parpados, pertenecientes a una cara con dientes afilados, que comenzaban a abrirse – grito con todas sus fuerzas y corrió en dirección contraria a esa… esa… estaba segura que era la monja de esa película que habían viso en casa de Reí, El Conjuro. Esa noche no había podido dormir en absoluto.

\- Corría a toda velocidad sin fijarse en nada a su alrededor. Cuando sintió que algo o alguien la sujetaban, no quería abrir sus ojos y ver algo aterrador de nuevo, bueno tal vez una miradita. Levanto la vista un poquito, era una máscara blanca, era una máscara de hockey y además vislumbraba un machete – grito aún más fuerte. Justo cuando tomo aire para renovar el grito unos labios suaves y un sentimiento de calidez se apodero de ella. Un sentimiento lindo que hacia desaparecer sus temores, su angustia. Unos brazos fuertes la sostenían con delicadeza, como algo preciado, la hacía sentir, segura y feliz.

Abrió los ojos y encontró una intensa mirada azul, la cual era cálida, se quedó perdida en la sensación de ese dulce beso.

\- Dulce o truco bombón. De haber sabido que solo asustándote podría tener tus dulces labios lo hubiera hecho antes le dio un guiño.

Serena se quedó asombrada al ver el resplandor de Seiya, era tan deslumbrante, se sentía atraída hacía el, como si fuera a ser succionada por su abrumadora personalidad – toco su rostro incapaz de evitarlo.

\- Dulce. - Termino por responder tomando el rostro de Seiya Kou entre sus manos, sintiendo la descarga eléctrica recorrer sus sentidos y olvidando todo lo que los rodeaba, mientras la hermosa Luna de Octubre era testigo en el firmamento.

 _ **FIN**_

AUTOR

Ily Miranda


End file.
